1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to construction materials, and more specifically, to a lightweight concrete composition.
2. Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,114,617 (Smetana et al.) Discloses a high strength concrete comprising cement, perlite, pozzolan, fine and coarse aggregate and water.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,290,355 (jakel ""355) discloses a roofing shingle composition consisting essentially of cement, perlite, a component selected from the group of pumice, expanded shale and clay, and water.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,381,282 (Jakel ""282) discloses a structural concrete comprising cement, perlite, a component selected from the group of pumice and expanded shale, and water.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,759,260 (Groh) discloses a lightweight concrete comprising plasticized cement, a component selected from perlite, pumice and pozzolan, and water.
Still, there is a need for an easily manufactured, economical and lightweight concrete which is also strong and durable. This invention addresses that need.
The invention is a lightweight, economical and durable concrete which is easily manufactured from commonly available materials. The concrete composition comprises cement, perlite, pumice and water. The cement is common Portland cement, preferably Riverside(trademark) white cement which is available in 100# bags. The perlite is an expanded perlite available, for example, from Idaho Minerals Company in Malad City, Id. Preferably, the perlite is {fraction (3/16)}xe2x80x3 minus to dust in size. The pumice is common pumice aggregate, available, for example, from Twin Falls Rock Company in Twin Falls, Id. Preferably, the pumice is xc2xexe2x80x3 minus to dust in size. These components are mixed together in the following manner:
about 5 lbs of perlite and enough water to wet the surface of the perlite are added to a motorized mortar mixer; and
about 100 lbs of pumice, about 150 lbs of cement and enough water to make the total mixture a smooth slurry is added next, and the slurry mixture is mixed thoroughly for 5-10 minutes in the motorized mortar mixer.
Additional, optional, conventional components for adhesiveness, color, texture, hardening and drying time may also be added. Then, the concrete composition may be handled in a conventional manner for pouring into forms, molds, etc., for use as both ornamental and structural elements.
The invention is a lightweight, economical and durable concrete. The concrete is easily manufactured from commonly available materials, namely cement, perlite, pumice and water. The concrete is useablexe2x80x94for both ornamental and structural elements, being both attractive, strong and durable.
The first necessary component of the concrete composition of the instant invention is conventional cement. Preferably, the cement is Portland cement (Type I, low alkali, white). A preferred source of the cement is the Riverside(trademark) brand.
The second necessary component of the instant composition is perlite, preferably expanded perlite. Preferably, the perlite is {fraction (3/16)}xe2x80x3 minus to dust in size. One preferred source of the perlite is Idaho Minerals Company in Malad City, Id.
The third necessary component of the instant composition is pumice. Preferrably, the pumice is xc2xexe2x80x3 minus to dust in size. One preferred source of the pumice is Twin Falls Rock Company in Twin Falls, Id.
The fourth necessary component of the instant composition is water. Tap water at the construction or shop site is usually adequate.